


Kasih Tak Sampai

by odettelou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odettelou/pseuds/odettelou
Summary: Jihoon hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan, senja di Yogyakarta ditemani tape recorder yang dibuat Soonyoung khusus untuknya.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	Kasih Tak Sampai

Jihoon menghembuskan napasnya teratur, menghirup udara laut pukul lima lewat tiga senja. Surai hitamnya berantakan— akibat derasnya angin menyapa permukaan. 

Tangannya menggenggam sepucuk map coklat dengan stampel merpati di ujung kanannya. Ia tertawa getir, mengusap kasar linangan air mata yang mengalir pada kedua pipinya. 

"Tuhan, dunia memang tidak pernah adil ya?"

Satu tangannya meremat kasar kain bajunya pada bagian dada, berusaha mencabik dan menghalau rasa sakit yang teramat Ia rasakan. Sahutannya tak mendapatkan balasan, hanya beberapa kicauan burung yang bergerombol terbang untuk kembali ke sarang.

"Tuhan, ini sakit. Sangat sakit."

Teriakan pilunya kembali terdengar, menggema pada penjuru garis pantai dan lautan. Lisannya sia-sia, mengharapkan pada apa yang merenggutnya. Masih dalam diam, pemuda yang lebih muda hanya memandanginya, membekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang meluncur bebas mengudara.

"Tuhan, Jihoon juga mau bahagia Tuhan."

Jihoon bersimpuh, pada hamparan pasir pantai yang basah terkena ombak batasnya. Satu tetes air mata merembes, mengenai map coklat yang digenggamnya erat. 

Jemarinya dengan lihai membuka map tersebut, meraba pada tape recorder di dalamnya. Ia mengulas senyum getir, sebelum menekan tombol untuk memutarnya. 

Suara orang yang amat dikenalnya, bahagianya, rumahnya, cinta pertama dan mungkin terakhirnya.

Rekaman ini dibuat di kota Yogyakarta, tanggal 20 november tahun 2019.  
Untuk Jihoon, seseorang yang menyanggupi untuk menjadi cahaya dan matahariku selama periode hidupku.

Apa kabar Jihoon?  
Apakah kamu makan dengan teratur dan tidur dengan pola yang baik?  
Aku harap kamu melakukannya Ji.  
Jihoon, aku sangat merindukanmu.  
Amat sangat merindukanmu, dari relung terdalam hatiku.  
Mungkin, Ji, mungkin saja jika kamu mendengarkan rekaman ini,  
Mungkin saja aku akan melihatmu dan tersenyum dari atas sana.  
Karena jiwaku sudah kembali pada Yang Kuasa, dan ragaku akan ditimbun kembali pada asalnya.  
Delapan tahun hubungan kita berdua, lama juga ya?  
Aku tau Ji, kamu pasti sangat menyayangiku walaupun kamu bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata cinta sekalipun.  
Tapi yang perlu kamu tahu Ji, sepertinya Tuhan lebih menyayangiku daripada dirimu.  
Kamu akan merindukanku, tapi Tuhan harus menanti hingga Dua puluh tujuh tahun lamanya untuk menyambutku kembali ke sisi-Nya.  
Jihoon, walaupun nantinya aku tidak akan ada lagi di sampingmu dalam bentuk nyata,  
Namun aku berjanji Ji, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu dari atas sana, menjadi bintang penjagamu.  
Hoshi, nama tersebut berarti bintang dalam bahasa Jepang. Bukan tanpa alasan aku memilihnya.  
Kamu bilang, aku adalah bintang dalam hidupmu yang gelap seperti langit malam kan Ji?  
Nyatanya itu semua salah, karena langit malam menyimpan surya nya ketika pagi menyambang.  
Dan aku, hanyalah sosok bintang yang membutuhkan cahaya dari mentari untuk bersinar.  
Tanpamu aku bukan apapun, karena bintang membutuhkan langit malam untuk bersinar terang.  
Percayalah aku akan tetap menjagamu dan bersamamu.   
Walaupun bukan dalam wujud nyata yang dapat dipandang indera, namun hatimu akan selalu berdegup ketika aku memelukmu dalam sunyi.  
Pada rekaman ini aku Soonyoung berjanji akan membawakamu bintang kehangatan dan mengemas langit senja serta deburan ombak pantai yang engkau idamkan.  
Terima kasih, sewindu yang akan terikat selalu pada jiwaku.  
Bahagia selalu, kasihku.  
Walaupun harus terlihat kuat tanpaku di sisimu.  
(Ah, aku menangis hahaha)  
Selamat malam Jihoon, tidur nyenyak dalam lantunan pengantar dan sinar rembulan.  
Bintangmu mungkin akan datang esok hari, ketika Ia sudah mendapatkan restu dari Tuhan untuk menjaga kekasihnya yang Ia cinta.  
Tertanda, Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung aku mohon kembali.."

Rintihannya pilu, ditengah sahutan ombak dan burung yang seolah sengaja tertawa padanya. Menertawakan seorang Jihoon yang menangisi separuh hidupnya.

"Tuhan, aku mohon.. tolong kembalikan Soonyoung Tuhan..."

Bahkan doanya tabu, diolok-olok oleh siulan angin laut dan gema intonasinya sendiri.

Derap langkah mendekat, hembusan napas yang tak beraturan, dan beberapa kali isakan kecil terdengar.  
Bahunya ditepuk pelan, "Pulang kak, sudah hampir maghrib."

Pelan-pelan kepalanya Ia tolehkan, mendapati sosok yang perawakannya mendekati kata mirip dengan kekasihnya. Berdiri tegak, tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Jangan tangisin Kak Soonyoung terus Kak." Ada jeda, ketika pemuda tersebut tergesa memasok udara dalam dirinya. "Chan harus gimana lagi kak, biar Kak Jihoon ga sedih terus dan Chan bisa menggantikan posisi Kak Soonyoung di hati kakak?"

**Author's Note:**

> saya harap anda menyukainya. saya tidak terlalu pandai menuliskan ANGST atau semacamnya, dan saya harap anda dapat memberikan komentar melalui curiouscat milik saya https://curiouscat.qa/shenonme


End file.
